Bright and Bold
by paaj
Summary: Story focusing on Tom and Sam's relationship. I've tried to make it realistic to the storyline. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. So, I haven't wrote a fanfic since like the Lenny and Mads era, haha! Oh, how I miss series 25. Anyway, I'm massive on Tam at the minute.. so I thought why not compose another fanfic. Although I wanted to make it as realistic as possible, from the current storylines etc. So, here is the first chapter, enjoy!**

**Sam's POV **

Change. I can't deal with change. I'm not even sure what the point is in getting ready, putting effort in at the moment. I'm emotionally drained, looking at myself in the mirror, trying a smile, which mismatches my feelings so disgracefully right now. I sigh, which is a common reoccurrence over the past few weeks.

Sorting out the collar on my coat, I look down at my sapphire blue boots. Touching my toes together, realising I needed some more, as they've been scuffed up at the front, beige lining of the shoe was beginning to appear. Good times, when Tom used to chase me home, running for my life to the door before he's give me such a warming hug.

Banishing the thought, I scrunch my hair back, I mean really was there much point in making a counterfeit effort? Grabbing my coffee and coat, I do a bold walk to the door. This was going to be my strategy today. I have a ten hour shift with Tom, so I better get used to it.

I sit on the cold hard step beginning an excursion to discover my keys. I was shattered. I put my head in my hands, trying to think of the times happened here before. Tom always had the keys at hand. Bright, and bold. The light of the key ring caught my eye, and I furiously put the keys in the lock and twisted it. Bright and bold.

**Right, I'm going to stop there. You're probably confused at the minute, but all will become clear. I'm gunna write and upload the second chapter pretty much straight away.. so it makes more sense. Well, I think I know what I'm doing!**

**Thanks for reading, **

**Paige**

** paigeclarkson**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two... enjoy! **

**Sam's POV**

Walking towards the ED doors, I stop and admire the sunrise before me. The air was so bitterly brisk, but calm and relaxing. I smile, a sense of optimism warms me, in thought, today was going to be different.

As I continue to walk, I am immediately stopped. Stopped in an essence so quickly, it was hard to recall whether I actually began walking again. I stare. Tom and Fletch were helping Jeff and Dixie get a woman out of the ambulance. She was in a wheelchair, badly cut her arm from what I can see. She has delicately brown curly hair which reaches her shoulders, and an elusive smile. When Tom has instructed Jeff and Dixie to lead her into the hospital, all I can see before me is Tom and Fletch, discussing, somewhat bragging about this women. 'Fitty' I heard in the mix of all worthless conversation.

Maintaining eye contact, Fletch strolls into the hospital. Tom looks at me. I swallow air, not knowing what to do. Tom frowns and follows in. After looking in a mire of all directions, I focus on the ground. Shook up, I took my hair behind my ear and undertake walking into the ED, brightly and boldly.

**Tom's POV**

Honestly, what is her problem? Every time I go to work, she is there, in front of me, like I'm her property. I'm unsure of what I've done, what we've done to be honest. She is confusing, life is confusing. What does she want, a relationship, somewhat to comfort to? But why hold onto something when you can have a fun and a simple life instead?

**There we go. Sorry, another short chapter. The next one will be longer, and with speech in to! I'm just trying to set the ground before developing the story.**

**Also, a couple of you have been asking whether Tom and Sam have split up, and the answer to that is I don't know. I'm just conveying the story from what's happening in Casualty at the moment.. which is Sam and Tom being really weird around each other, almost playing hard to get.**

**Anyway, enough of me! I hope you've enjoyed it and chapter 3 will be coming soon.**

**Paige xx**


End file.
